Roses past
by violetmare
Summary: In this story rose and cylan get lost in the forest when people are hunting for them what will they do? and worst its storming
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Roses pov I looked around brother hood base being a daughter of slade lucky for me i get to get into things like this easy i looked back at the rest of the villians that stepped back i looked up when a small expolsion rocked the base i took out my 2 katanas quickly The real battle was about to start my brother, jericho, got out well time to say hi i rannout onto the battle fieald most villians looked up and nodded with respect another good thing about this you are respected i reached my brother in seconds "hey jericho remember me" i said he looked up with so much suprise i almost gave him a heart attack i simrked "rose cant you move with the teen titans" he signed sadly he was mute and i was my fault. i looked away "father will come after me" i said on the truth my dad scaried me half to death "so we can protect you" he signed "no i can though" my boyfriend, cylan said jerichos eyes darkend slightly " cylan what do you mean?" jericho signed oops he doesnt know that im dateing "rose didnt tell you yet" cylan said "oops um jericho im kinda sorta dateing cylan" i said stuttering slightly i looked up only to see all the heros looking at us i elbowed cylan... Hard "um BYE" i said " not on my watch ravenger" the bird brain himself said useing one of my smoke bombs i through it on the ground and cylan teliported us out side "run" i yelped pushing him he took off... Flying "or fly that works too" i said as i unfurled my own wigns and took off after him "back home or what" i said catching up to him "want to fly around a bit" he said he had a weird sadness in his eyes "uh sure want to go to our normal spot" i asked it was the spot that he asked if i would be his girlfriend "ya" he said we touched down on the cliff side "you ok cylan you seem sad" i said " jericho asked if you wanted to join the teen titans are you going to join pls tell me i dont want to lose you to the good side" he said "cylan i would never join them not without you" i said and i meant it i loved him so much we took of after a little bit and went back to the lair "ah rose, cylan the two people i wanted to see" my fathers voice boomed from the training area we walked over "hello father you wanted to see us" i said "yes my dear daughter" he said i flinched in my mind if he uses 'dear' and 'daughter' in the same sentace i know its important " well i talked to cylans father and we have set up a marrige for you two" he said like it was a good thing ya i love him but not that much yet were only 7 years old for heaven sakes "is that ok with you" slade asked "ya its fine" i growled getting up and stalking to my room that i share with cylan i could hear cylan fallowing close behind me i sat on my bed and broke down tears spilling over and onto my lap cylan sat there and held me i looked at him "go away so i can change out of my costume" i said as i looked down at my ravanger suit he got up and stood outside the door i took off my mask only cylan,father,and jericho know what i look like with out it i put it down i tied on my eye patch over my bad eye then changed quickly out of my suit and into a normal outfit i called cylan back in. I sat on the bed and took out my book my eyes quickly looked over the page and i flipped to the next page and read a paragraph before i noticed that cylan was looking at me i looked over "you ok" i said i brushed some hair out of my eyes "when you were talking to your father about marrige and you seemed pretty upset do you not like me" he said "cylan of course i love you its just im not ready to take a big step like that were only 7" i said i kissed him on the head but i did want to hit him upside his head with my book to knock some thoughts into his head for thinking i didnt love him but i didnt because i dont want to hurt him i put down my book and started thinking my ears picked up some thing and i looked scared at the door i whimpered slightly when the door was thrown open i placed my self inbetween the door and cylan "rose get up i have a mission for you two TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT I looked over the silant landscape we had to hunt and gather food i saw a flicker of movement i took an arrow and shot the deer i looked over at cylan he was looking behind us... Where a giant mounten lion was getting ready to have us for food i scrambled up and took out an arrow "do i shoot it" i said to cylan " no i so want to be its dinner yes you shoot" he half yelled. after about five arrows and a ton of scratches i finally killed it i went back to get the deer And put them next to each other i smiled "watch" i said as i turned into my cat form and pounced on a deer passing below my branch with a swipe of my claws it fell to the ground dead turning back to normal i found a couple of berry bushes and started to collect them we were on a three day trip hunting so i had time i would collect the last on the last day before we leave for home this was our food for the three days we are gone. I went back to camp and put up our two person tent then started the fire i put some fish i caught earler on a stick over the flames. putting the berrys in a net i washed them in the stream then i walked over to the under brush and found some herbs to put onto the fish putting them by the flames to dry i went over to the stream i found my fishing net and streched it across the stream i sat down i let my head hit the rough bark of a pinetree. The crack of a twig and then the sound of steal hitting steal i jumped up and raced into the forest i took out my katanas and found a large clearing where cylan and some other man were fighting i morphed into a giant cat and growled a hunting growl both looked up the man looked up with so much fear "the lead cat the cat of cats" he almost growled he morphed into a large dog he tackled me teeth tearing into my side my claws racked down his side he yelped and took off running i chased him turning around i limped back to camp entering the small area i morphed back blood dripped down my side ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: "rose please get up please i don't want to lose you" that was the first thing i heard i sat up "oh thank god" cylan said he pulled me into a tight embrace lighting flashed out side the tent "storm?" i Asked "ya large one we might have to go back tomorrow night super bad storms that night" he said we fell a sleep ten minutes later :::::::::;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Hope you liked it i am currently making chapter 2 so ya 


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction chapter 2 HELLO GUYS! IN THIS CHAPTER ROSE WILL FIND OUT THAT SHE, ROSE TERRA WILSON, IS A CAT GIRL THAT WILL LEAD A GROUP OF CATS SOMEDAY AND BY SOME DAY I MEAN 2 YEARS - (roses pov) (some place in a forest) "rose what did that man mean about 'the cat of cats' i mean ya your a cat but you don't lead a group." cylan asked I looked up from my spot by the berry bush "i dont know i just know that I'm a cat girl" i responded i looked at our camp site we were starting to pack up we had at least enough meat to last us three or four months and enough berries to last 10. We started packing everything up and started hiking back home. I started cooking up supper while cylan watched "ROSE, CYLAN" slades booming voice came through the door he came through seconds later "yes father" i said turning around "you guys were suppose to be back tomorrow not today" slade said "we came back when it said that a horrible storm was coming" cylan explained "i don't care you listen to direct orders" slade said backhanding him i stepped forward to help him "don't you dare ravager" slade growled i stepped back "fine i quit" cylan growled he stormed up to our room i followed "cylan you don't have to leave" i pleaded " yes i do rose i don't like being pushed around like he is my dad" he said i looked down tears in my eyes "rose... Im sorry but i have to go" cylan said walking up to me he hugged me then kissed my cheek, he left - two months later i left also - I was on the streets soon i became a teen titan. Then i had a new boy friend, lux. When cylan came back he was possessed by slade hen after a month lux left for 3 months i wouldn't talk. Then my twin and sisters found me. I was over joyed to see ross again - WELL PEOPLES I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER MORE NEXT TIME 


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction chapter 3 IN THIS CHAPTER YOU FIND OUT ABOUT MY CHARACTERS AND WHAT MY NEXT PLAN IS AND FIND OUT WHY ROSE ISNT IN HER VILLAGE LIKE SHE SHOULD BE TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ROSS: roses and jacys twin also a year older than ichigo and giggles ross is at first wary of cylan and doesn't trust him he is the god of fall JACY: the evil twin of rose and ross a year older than ichigo and giggles she leads a pack of wolves who are evil ICHIGO: the near identical image of rose at least power and mind wise twin of giggles. Ichigo Is the goddess of the summer and moon GIGGLES: has a little problem with her anger and is the twin of ichigo. Giggles is the goddess of winter and the sun TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Rose, ross, ichigo, and giggles were playing on the out skirts of town when the wolves chased them out all because they where cats they lived 3 years out in the wilderness then rose left and found her half brother, Jericho. TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT WELL THATS CHAPTER 3 THANK YOU PLEASE R&R 


End file.
